narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder
|image=320px-Jibashi.png |kanji=雷遁・磁場死 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Raiton: Jibashi |literal english=Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder |english tv=Lightning Style: Earth Flash |jutsu rank=C |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Lightning Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Mid |users=Kintarō Uchiha, Shini Akuma, Kai (DP), Konohamaru Sarutobi (Kabuki), Shisui Uchiha (Kabuki36), Ace, Kenta Kanata, Zangetsu, Ken Miyamoto, Kasumi Uzumaki, Akari Murakami, Akira Yama, Huugo, Kazuhiko Ishiyama, Menma Uzumaki (HBH), Rika Mizuki, Bourei, Mamaru, Sylvi Omaki, Sushi Uchiha, Danny Uzumaki, Ogami Rai, Saito Uchiha, Ziro Uchiha,Zaraya, Jusuke Haida, Daiki Mazuka,Ryuuma Uchiha,Raiu Shin, Raiden Narukami/Genin, Itami Sarutobi, Karasu Youkai, Rin Towa, Ichiko, Kuro Isei, Seiga Uchiha/Dreamscape, Seiga Uchiha, Kikatake Uzumaki, Shinichi Uchiha, Mikuru Rinku, Susano'o Uchiha, Asura Uzumaki/Genin,Haroi, Raiden Narukami, Kizuko Kaminari, Michael Uchiha, Ryota Raiden, Ikari Uzumaki, Tomoyo Kōdona, Kariya Shinsui, Choukan, Yaburu, Enki Makaze, Mizuki Makaze,Atsushi,Ay Bee,Temari Uchiha, Kawaī Yotsuki,Jusuke Uchiha, Kenji Hatake,Sasuke Uchiha(Jak), Itsuki, Takeshi Nohara, Raimundo Kiretsu-Fuma, Zeta Hyuga, Maru Komonosu, Kawakami Uzumaki,Zane, Rakan Hibon, Zeta Kazuto, Kasato Amano, Kei Yotsuki, Yōi Tenkou,Kyuzu Hyūga, Sora Kanpa, Ayame,Nizuka Kirizashi,Kanrai Shimoyake, Haru Hyūga, Juniku, Ryotaro Morita, Uranaisha Areru, Kane Soga, Kinpa, Asura Uzumaki, Izumi Soga , Masaru Senshi, Hikari Kumoi,Yakuza Yaban,King Hyūga, Toshiro Ronumaru,Hageshī,Waru no Kita,Nōkon, Mezurashī, Suterusu, Jakku Supai, Future Ryugo Uchiha, Jay, Torei Naito,Higro Yakusumi, Raido,Leon Sanyu, Kyoto Shiga, Kurai Dengen,Kane Uzumaki, Ichiro Kurosawa, Umako Soga, Shitsui Nakamura ,Bunseki Takai,Koma Soga, Grand Arcana, Kuro Nakatomi, Darrion Avant, Kōzuki Sarutobi, Sage of the Six Paths (SSJJ), Hashiro, Ame Murakumo, Suō Uchiha , Zeref Uchiha,Draco, Engetsu Uchiha, Yukiko, Arashi Karai, Lucero Delalba, Ryuu Uzumaki, Reiko Himegami, Tayoshi, Rikou Raion, Ryuka Kitaima, Kaname Soga, Kurokami Nakano , Sayuri Takahashi, Dezku Narimita, Mangetsu Hyūga, Yakuza, Suzume, Kenji Kayuga, Hira Uchiha, Kasō, Kenno Sagii, Ryūto Shinto, Fushi,Tatsumaki Yari, Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki,Misaki Fujii, Zephyr Niigata, Raider Misari, Susanoo Mikoto, Faith, Terrax Hayashi, Tsukiakari Mitarashi, Yagetsu Sariyoto, Mugetsu Yoroi, Michi Hōzuki, Naien, Isamu Hōzuki, Ki, Kaihime Uzumaki, Naoki, Doerai, Shirayuki Uchiha,Yami Denkō, Roku Nori, Shindoi, Yasuki Hatake, Junko Suzu, Kizoku Hyūga, Shiki Uchiha, Onwa Hikaeme, Hideyoshi, Kaoru Aburame, Kamon Namikaze,Makoto Nakaze,Haku Nazake,Malina Nazake,Luka Nazake,Takashi Yoshimaru, Takao Fujitate, Aneko, Yaichi, Kaizen, Kazue Tsurumi, Kurasa, Akai Uchiha, Jikan, Ukyo Hara, Garyo Kanakura, Onnarashii, Takeo Jikochuu, Darui (Ash), Kurai Kachuu, Hotaru Yanma, Nonbiri, Shingi, Karasuba Musubi, Enkyo Raika, Chieko, Afuro, Kōshū Hyūga, Hekireki, Hizashi Senju, Kiyomi Himura, Kemuri Sukiru, Raiashi Uchiha, Toyotama-hime Uminooya, Banrai, Taijinn, Osoi, Kibishī Masakari, Doujinn, Furīzu, Hikari Chōjin, Heiwa Uchiha, Shai Uchiha, Enzeru Rinku, Kirā, Ikari Kiteru, Kisara Sumeragi, Arata Kato, Kyuzo Hoshigaki, Yamato Sumeragi, Fuyukaze, Akira Yamada, Hikari Nara, Okuyuki Raika, Junji Namikaze, Bobu Nomi, Griffin, Shikizaki Hyuga, Birusu Uchiha, Nisashi Uzumaki, Shiki Hyūga, Aiko Fujisaki, Yoshiro Hamada, Misaki Uzumaki, Tsuta, Ryuji Uchiha, Mezame Raika, Hazama Omnikami, Kintaro Uchiha, Nozomi Uchiha, Sakiko Uchiha,Satsuki Uchiha, Katsu Unmei, Shizuka Unmei,Kentaro Sarutobi, Kazuto Ryūken, Yasaki Hatake,Raishu Uzumaki, Hiroto Uchiha, Surudoi Yotsuki, Asako, Ai Mizuumi, X, Ochita, Ochita (AR), Kara Ri, Kitsui Yotsuki, Itsuki (Hisedai), Haru Hyuga, Dan Kizui, Tokazane |teams=Allied Village Forces |hand signs=Boar→Ram→Snake→Horse→Dragon, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} This technique allows the user to create a wave of electricity from their hands. The user can vary its power from a small surge to shock an opponent to a powerful stream of lightning capable of ripping through solid rock. It is ideal to use in conjunction with a water technique. Category:Lightning Release